Twist Ending
by Red Bloody Queen
Summary: ¿Podria haber una historia paralela a la que se conoce? Quizas en un universo alterno, una sola persona o un acto insignificante podria desencadenar en muchos resultados diferentes. Quizas Tom Riddle lo tendría que haber previsto...
1. Chapter 1

**Holasss! Jajaj debo avisarles que esto ****quizás dure un poco ya que he pensado una historia bastante larga, espero no aburrirlos mucho hasta el desenlace XD! Buenooo, empezamos con algo que no pudimos leer ni ver en la peli mas un agregado ficticio, la idea del fic es encajar cosas de lo que realmente pasa en la verdadera historia, mas ficción mía, ojala lo disfruten **

**Capitulo 1: Persuasión**

Quiero destruirla!- dijo levantando un poco la vos pero con una tonalidad que no reflejaba desesperación sino lo contrario, su vos era áspera, calmada y hasta agradable al oído.

¿Cómo puedo confiar en que dices la verdad?

El chico bajó la mirada, observando por un segundo el oscuro suelo de baldosas blancas y negras mientras que con su mano jugueteaba con algo que se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de su capa.

Porque tu y yo..no somos muy distintos en verdad Helena – dijo quitando lentamente su mano del bolsillo, sosteniendo con sus dedos un anillo con una brillante piedra negra en forma de pirámide en su centro

El anillo de Salazar Slytherin!

Si, yo soy su heredero, pero te pido Helena que no le divulgues esto a nadie, confío en que eres muy reservada y sabia, como digna descendiente de Ravenclaw, y lamento que alguien de nuestra casa fuera el que tuviera el descaro de terminar con tu vida.

Hmm

En cualquier caso- prosiguió el joven- tu como yo, somos descendientes de dos importantes fundadores por lo cual entendemos el poder que aún tienen sus pertenencias, la diadema, como este anillo, en manos de magos oscuros causarían estragos además que, no se tu mi querida Helena, pero yo no querría que el anillo de mi abuelo, algo que me pertenece a mi por herencia estuviera en manos equivocadas, no piensas lo mismo?

Helena se giro lentamente buscando los ojos del joven, quien los levanto lenta y seductoramente buscando los de ella.

Eres realmente diferente a otros jóvenes de tu edad, lo sabes Riddle? Creo que puedo depositar mi confianza en ti, de heredera a heredero. Aunque lamento informarte, que la diadema de mi madre ha desaparecido de su escondite hace unos meses. Alguien…

¿Quién?..., pero pronto entendió que no debió interrumpir a la orgullosa fantasma y calmadamente prosiguió- Lo lamento, pero sería peligroso que la poseyera alguien irresponsable.

Temo lo mismo que tu Tom, lo que puedo decirte es que se trata de alguien de la casa de los leones, cuyo nombre hace temblar al cuerpo, pero no al alma.

Entiendo…gracias señorita Helena, le garantizo que ya no deberá preocuparse por la tiara de su madre

Helena hizo una media sonrisa y atravesó la pared, mientras Tom Riddle se giraba y caminaba decidido mostrando en sus facciones su verdadera esencia, una sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos crueles y penetrantes.

Raven Rain, ya no puedes esconderte, que fantasma estúpido- murmuró mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad

* * *

><p><strong>jeje para los que no entendieron la frase de helena "cuyo nombre hace temblar el cuerpo, pero no el alma" (que conste que yo no lo entendería, asi que esta aclaración también va para mi JAJAAJAJA) se refiere al nombre en su forma literal "Raven Rain" (lluvia de cuervos) y por lo que se asemeja a los cuervos: los cadaveres y los muertos...por eso hace temblar al cuerpo (cuando ya esta muerto) pero no al alma (porque ya no se encuentra en el cuerpo)..si lo se...medio confuso XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: presentaciones**

Se acercaba el invierno y la nieve empezaba a caer sobre el famoso colegio de Magia y Hechicería, mejor conocido como Hogwarts.

Allí, desde una de las torres, un niño de aproximadamente trece años miraba por la ventana pensando en una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para convencer a la profesora McGonagall de que el debía estar autorizado para ir a Hogsmeade.

- Harry, creo que deberías hacerle caso a la profesora McGonagall, después de todo, es obvio que no quiere hacerse cargo de la autorización por tu seguridad. Sabes que Sirius Black anda tras de ti, es seguro que siga ordenes de quien-tu-sabes- volvía a repetir Hermione. Harry entendía que su amiga se preocupara por el pero realmente, esta vez quería sentirse como un estudiante normal, que visita Hogsmeade sin tener que enfrentar a un Basilisco, proteger una piedra de la inmortalidad o desmayarse y aparecer en la enfermería….otra vez.

- Si Harry deberías hacerle caso a la profesora McGonagall, y ya que haces eso también podrías darle tu capa de invisibilidad y comentarle de nuestra aventura reemplazando a Crabee y Goyle con la poción multijugos el año pasado- dijo Ron con un tono sarcástico. Hermione reaccionó.

- Y supongo que tu, Ron tendrás más razón que todos los profesores juntos para alentar a Harry a suicidarse

- Oh, no tanta razón como tu héroe, el profesor Lockheart.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada llena de ira y luego se volteó para salir de la sala común.

Durante la cena Hermione seguía ofendida con Ron, cada tanto lo miraba furiosa mientras Ron le mencionaba a Harry algunas formas chistosas de abandonar el castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Podrías robarle un pelo al profesor Snape y usarlo con una poción multijugos, así no se te acercarían ni las moscas, aunque quizás te sea más difícil el robarle un pelo que todo el viaje ida y vuelta a Hogsmeade.

- Shhhh- lo calló Hermione.

- Queridos estudiantes- el profesor Dumbledore había empezado su discurso del dia con su tan conocida frase – espero estén disfrutando la cena del día de hoy, ahora pasaré a informaros las novedades. Primero en principal, el señor Filch, nuestro buen celador, se encuentra enfermo por lo que el señor Barell, viejo amigo del señor Filch acudirá en su reemplazo por estos días; añado que esto no es motivo para no cumplir con las normas del colegio- dijo esto poniendo principal atención en los gemelos Weasley, quienes ya estaban sonriendo y por lo visto planeando su próximo ataque. – La otra nueva noticia, es que a partir de este año, los alumnos de tercer año en adelante comenzarán con sus clases de duelo consiguientes por niveles, he considerado que es necesaria no solo la enseñanza de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sino también su práctica. Por consiguiente, les presento a su nueva profesora de duelo, la señorita Sibyll Queen.

Todos aplaudieron cuando la profesora Queen paso por el pasillo entre las mesas dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores. Lucía muy alegre, y bastante joven, llevaba el cabello corto y despeinado de un rojo fuego, era bastante pálida y con unos rebeldes ojos verdes. Desvió la mirada en algunos alumnos de las mesas a los que debió reconocer y mostró singular interés en Harry, lo que no le sorprendió en absoluto, aunque siéndose sincero, no le gustaba ser reconocido por la tragedia que le había dejado esa cicatriz.

- Wooo, era hora de que pusieran a alguna profesora atractiva después de todo- decía Ron con la boca llena de comida

- Que cerdo eres- le reprochaba Hermione

- De que hablas hermanito? Ya vimos como miras a McGonagall- decía Fred

- Si, ni te cuento lo que dices en sueños… "oh profesora, se ve tan hermosa cuando nos quita puntos y nos llama brutos barbajanes", respondía George haciendo ojitos

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evita reírse mientras Ron miraba hacia muecas de disgusto.

Mientras, la profesora Queen llegaba hasta la mesa de profesores y le daba la mano a Dumbledore y luego a los demás profesores, incluyendo al profesor Snape quién como siempre, saludo no solo seriamente sino que le evitó la mirada. Esto no debió agradarle mucho a la profesora ya que debió elegir entre sentarse junto a Snape o a McGonagall y eligió a McGonagall. El profesor Flitwick no se tardó en comenzar a contarle sobre las comunes actividades de Hogwarts junto a alguno que otro chistecito que hizo reír a Queen mientras Mcgonagall giraba los ojos como símbolo de haber escuchado esa historia un millón de veces.


End file.
